Jack's retirement
by MASHFAN
Summary: Jack's retiring, at least militarily...and it seems it's not a secret what one of his plans are. SJ


Jack's Retirement 

Jack O'Neill was retiring. Retiring, as he liked to tell everyone, "for good this time". SG1 had decided he needed a retirement party, which was to take place right after the ceremony. General Hammond, Bra'Tac, Sam's father Jacob, and even Thor were present. It was time for speeches, and Jack had already given his. He was going to be a civilian on SG1 for as long as his knees let him. SG1, for their part, were thrilled to have Jack back, going off world and everything with them again.

At the moment, all of SG1 plus Hammond where seated up on the ramp of the Gate, facing everyone else. The party was to be afterward in the commissary. Daniel stood to speak for a moment.

"As you all know, this was General Jack O'Neill's last day as commander of the base. I think we could all agree that he's been a great commander the last two years. Although I would be lying if I said SG1 was saddened by his retiring, since Jack will be coming back on our team." Slight laughter and many smiles were seen of the faces of the audience as he continued, "While in the service of his country, Jack O'Neill has done many great feats, not the least of which was saving this planet, the universe, actually, from doom more times than I think anyone cares to count. I know he has saved my life and the lives of SG1 so many times I could fill a series of books with them all. That's the type of man Jack O'Neill is, although how he has managed not to die is a mystery…"

"I have died, Daniel. But thanks to sacoughagus, I'm alive and well." said Jack, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Laughter was heard throughout as Daniel smiled. "I forgot about that. But at any rate, we now need a new commander, so I'm going to turn it over to Colonel Carter. Sam?"

Carter stood and walked up to the podium as Daniel sat down in his chair next to Teal'c, and Jack mouthed 'thanks' to Daniel for his kind words. She looked out into the many faces and began, "Now, I know it was a pretty wide-spread, if not unanimous, assumption that I would be taking command now that General O'Neill has stepped down. However, I am not going to accept command of the SGC." Many surprised looks were seen in the audience at this announcement. Sam continued, "This decision was based on many things, not the least of which was that SG1 has to have someone military on the team, and if I should leave, there wouldn't be. Either the team would have to break up, or we'd have to get another person to lead the team, and that just didn't feel right. I'm sure all of the personnel here who are on SG teams will agree with me when I say that when a leader gets replaced, you like it to be a member of your team, not someone new." Many people were seen nodding. "With that being said, General Hammond is going to make an announcement in that regard."

Sam sat back down as Hammond took the podium. "As you have just heard, Colonel Carter, when offered, refused command of the SGC. When General O'Neill was offered the job, I don't think anyone expected him to stay behind a desk all that long. I know I didn't." A few knowing smiles were sent toward Jack. "And I don't know about you people, but with everything they've been able to accomplish, I feel a lot better with SG1 still together with the original members, and I agree with Colonel Carter's decision. Therefore, at the recommendation of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, I have again been given command of the SGC." A few cheers were heard as applause rang out. Once it had died down, General Hammond continued, "Thank you all. Now I believe it is time for the festivities to begin in the commissary. If you…"

"Hang on, General." called Jack as he walked up to the podium. Hammond stepped back and then sat down to give Jack a chance to speak. "First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for being here tonight. Secondly, it has come to my attention over the last few days that there is a betting pool riding on a when a certain event is going to happen now that I'm retired. Therefore, I am going to make that event happen now so nobody makes money. Everyone can get their money back."

With that, Jack turned to look at Sam and said, "Carter, would you like to have dinner with me sometime in the very near future?"

A shocked silence filled the room. Daniel leaned over and whispered to Teal'c, "Did he just…" "Indeed he did, Daniel Jackson." "Right. Just checking." Then a smile came to his face and he whispered, "We won after all!" as he turned to see Sam's reaction. It was about time this happened , in Daniel's opinion.

Sam was doing a remarkable impression of a goldfish, staring back at Jack. "uh-uh…sir?" she managed to sputter.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her obvious shock. "A date, Carter. It's called asking you out on a date." People laughed at his words as they watched Sam trying to get herself together. "And if you tell me that you weren't expecting this, then I'll call you a liar, because you're a lot smarter than that." "No, sir. I-I was…expecting it, just not during your retirement speech!" and she blushed as she realized everyone had just watched her former CO ask her out.

"I think we could tell. And I'm not 'sir' anymore, I'm retired." More chuckles from the crowd. After a moment, he ventured "So, do you have an answer?" Sitting up a little straighter, Sam smiled a soft smile back at him and answered, "Yes. I'd like that very much."

They looked at each other affectionately for a moment before the spell was broken by someone in the crowd calling, "Should we just save time and get used to calling you 'Colonel O'Neill' now, Colonel Carter?"

Everyone laughed as Sam blushed again, this time an even deeper state of crimson, despite her smile, and she tried unsuccessful to disappear into her seat. Jack grinned and turned back around to face the group.

"Who said that?" No one answered, so he said "I want to promote you for putting that look on Carter's face." Everyone laughed, including Carter, and then Jack held out his hand toward her and mouthed "C'mere"

She walked up to the podium and said, "At least the rumor mill won't be messing things up, everyone saw exactly how it happened."

"That was the idea." said Jack. He turned to the crowd again and said, "So whoever's in charge of the money, please stand up and give everyone their money back from the pool, since I'm assuming no one thought of this.

"Uh, Jack?" Daniel said hesitantly, coming forward, "The one in charge of the money would be me."

More laugher was heard at Jack and Sam's shocked expressions. "You Daniel? And you did this behind our backs?" there was disbelief in Sam's voice.

"Well…if you want to put it that way…um, anyways, it's going to be hard to give everyone their money back, Jack."

"And why's that?"

"Well…"

Teal'c decided to help Daniel out and said, "This pool has been running for years, O'Neill."

"Wait a minute. Years?" Jack looked at his friends, even more shocked. Everyone watching was thoroughly enjoying the show, and most of SG-1 seemed to have forgetting about them.

"Uh…yeah…I have it in a back account…"

"Just how much money is there?" demanded Jack.

"Um…it's been gathering interest, so… several thousand dollars?"

"Several Thousand Dollars?" said Jack in shock. "All on when Carter and I would get together?"

Daniel just nodded. "It was on the day and basic time of day. Has been for years. If it happened on a time that no one had bet on, we were going to give it to charity."

"Do we at least get to choose the charity?" asked Sam in exasperation, even though she had an amused smirk on her face. She couldn't believe that people would actually be betting on her love life.

"Um, no, because someone won. Two people, actually." Daniel looked down awkwardly.

"You're kidding. Someone actually thought I would ask like this?" This was getting better and better. "Who?"

"Uh…" Daniel looked up at them again, "Teal'c and I, actually"

Everyone laughed, and someone from the crowd hollered, "Inside information!"

Daniel turned to the audience. "Actually, no. We thought, just like most people, that it would be during the retirement party. But so many people had bet on that that Teal'c and I didn't want to divide the money any farther. So we just bet on something else…his speeches. I guess it turned out to be a good bet." Everyone laughed for the umpteenth time that day.

Hammond stood. "Now that the formality of this has been officially ruined, why don't we get to the commissary to celebrate?" Everyone moved toward the commissary.

Jack was still shaking his head. "All that money… on this?" He motioned between himself and Carter. Daniel grinned, "It was always a safe bet, Jack. The only question was when."

Jack mock-glared at him, then turned to Sam as Daniel and Teal'c walked off. He looked at her affectionately. "Sorry for the embarrassment."

She smiled. "That's okay. It was actually kind of fun." They started walking toward the commissary.

"So…tomorrow around six?"

"That would be great."

He grinned at her "Can't wait." Then, as they reached the commissary door, he said, "After you?" And they walked into the party.


End file.
